say it if it worths saving me
by LittleRock'n'RollQueen167
Summary: Apocalypse.Michael.Lucifer.Vessels.With Sam heading on a dangerous road and Dean being emotionally broken,Bobby decides to ask for the help of on of the best hunters,Layla Marsden.DeanOC i don't own anything apart from the character of Layla.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Lookin for something??

"Are you sure we are here, Dean?"

"That's exactly where Bobby told us."

"It is so…quiet."Sam said ,while opening the car's door.

"Damn straight" Dean answered in a flat tone.

He hasn't even recover from Sam's last experience. He couldn't believe that he had surrender so easily, affected by Famine and had done his mojo again. His rehab was excrutiating for Dean, but he couldn't do anything. Countless nights he heard Sam screaming, throwing things, scratching the metallic walls,countless nights his already broken heart was torn apart in smaller and smaller Sam finally got out of Bobby's cellar,he was barely him. Weak and exhausted ,he just murmured "thank you" to a more hurt Dean.

Bobby had suggested after that, that it would be difficult for Sam to work so close with demons. He said it was time to ask help. And here they were, searching for help.

The city of Harlows, looked really quite. Like deathly quiet. All the lights in the houses were off,and the streets were empty. Nobody seemed to have been there in years.

"I mean what did you expect Sammy? It's an abandoned city." Dean said, while opening the back of the car. He took his shotgun, and gave one to Sam.

"And why in the hell would this hunter choose such a place to live? I mean he 's got to be crazy!"

"Or he is just good in covering his tracks from angels and demon, pretty well,I 'd say." Dean answered and moved on to a what-seemed abadonded house."Here ." he whispered to Sam.

Sam counted to three and busted the door open. At an instant someone threw something that seemed like a powder in front of his eyes, and he couldn't see a thing."DEAAAN" he screamed trying to hang up from something. A quick shot on the head knocked him out.

Dean followed Sam's voice but he couldn't see either. He felt a shot gun right at the middle of his spine, and a voice right behind his ear."Answer when I am asking or else you ll feel it deeper than now" she said pushing the gun to his back.

"Whoa, girl isn't this a little dangerous toy you keep?"

"I SAID..answer when I am asking. Are you the Winchesters?"

"Easy there…."

"One more last time… ARE YOU THE WINCHESTERS?" Dean heard the sound of the trigger. She could kill him.

"YEAH,YEAH WE ARE!"

"Idijts" was the last thing he heard. A really strong punch knocked him down too.

He woke up after several was still on the floor,with Sam standing in a table next to him." Hey Dean." He said looking grumpy.

"Yeah,hey Dean!it seems my little feminine punch knocked you out for good!" said a voice right next across him. In an armchair there was a woman,mid-twenties,with red-brown hair and chocolate brown eyes,that now were full of irony.

Dean got up quickly ready for his payback."son of a…."

"what? You ll hit me Winchester?i thought I was your own hope." She laughed sarcastically.

Dean looked at Sam." Sammy here told me your story. He got up faster than you,thank god."

"Are you….Marsden???he asked in shock."Marsden Lio?"

"Well…Layla actually."

"Then why in the hell did you hit us?"

"Because…oh let's say you brought the freakin Apocalypse and killed some of the finest hunters i know." she said and her eyes were in flames.

She had hit Dean's spot. He looked at her intensly.

"You can't be the best hunter. You are way too small for this."

"Well,I just kicked the ass of the very besties. The bloodsucker's there and Michael's vessel here."

"How..?"

"Told you dumbo,Sam and your Angel puppy explained everything."

"And why didn't Helen or bobby or ash tell anything about ya?"

"Would I am one of the best if I didn't cover my traces?" she turned to Sam."Is he really your brother?" she laughed.

"Funny. Now will you answer us?"

"Well…it's not going to be pleasant for neither of us will it Winchester???Course I am in,you made this shit here and I am helping this is not for you stupid morons,but for the people who lost their lives for we?" she headed to the door with her duffle bags.

"You had been expecting us?" Dean asked in shock.

"Angel puppy, remember? now get your ass over here. We have some evil son of a bitches to eliminate."


	2. Chapter 2

Memoirs of a hunter

Layla got out of the house heading towards a certain direction.

"Should we give you a ride?" Dean asked.

"No I prefer my beauty over here" she answered pointing at the blue Camaro SS behind her." Besides I wouldn't stand your stupidity for over a hour."

"Could you at least be more kind, kiddo ?I could be your brother." Dean asked furious.

"And could you do me a favor and shut up? Here, kindness. In other case I would have kicked you in your….whatever lies there anyway."

"Do you want to check it?" he asked in his infamous grin.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Maybe..when hell freezes" Layla got in the car. No sooner than the engine was on, her phone rang." Who…?"Hello?"

"Miss me sweetheart?" Dean said.

"How..?"

"We are not newborns here, babe?"

"Where are we heading..babe?"

"Jarden, Iowa."

"Case?"

"Murdered couples.5 of them"

"Just..peachy." Layla said hunging up the phone.

She wasn't mean or anything, just never fitted into both of the two worlds:hunter's and peoples'.She born,raised and trained for this demons had killed both of her perents in front of her eyes…she was only ten and she had to watch them burn…that's why she was afraid of fire….That evil bitch..her name was Aliana…She said she was destined for great things, that why she was left alive…

She touched the mark on her wrist, a circle shaped mark."You paid bitch." She said to herself. after the death of her parents, Bobby found her. She trained her well enough, but she wanted more. She had already travelled enough until the age of 20,and has learned and seen things common hunters always ingnored. She was brilliant in her sector and she knew that. Being a hunter for her was a pleasure,not a curse. And now those dumpheads,the was mad at them,of course..Ellen was like a mother to her,Jo and Ash…poor Wnchesters had brought the damn Apocalypse,and they had crippled was pissed with them and she had every right. But she oughts to protect them even, with her life. The Angel boy, Castiel had visited her the day before the boys arrived, and told her everything. She believed him, not because he was an freakin angel but because the instinct of a hunter never lies. And she knew that pretty the mention of the Winchetser's name she has been quite a good friend all these years. she had helped him a lot with his research for YED 6 years ago,and she kinda owned him her life when he had saved her from a pretty difficult witch hunt. She was so sorry to know about his death, yet again the names of Dean and Sam were" in" that case. Dean wouldn't possibly knew about her, since John and every member of this "Hunting team" as she used to call them, they never said a single word about her as asked. God, she missed them so much.

She had indeed been through so much. Her parents were dead, almost every member of her hunting team, every man she ever loved. Every single person she ever loved was dead, damn it. She had lost faith a long time ago . It was like she was cursed or something. When she once met a crossroad demon,she had denied her soul because she was so torned apart that was off least that what's she had told broken she was indeed.

The only times she felt good were with her hunting family, and Matt. Matt .At that reminisince ,her eyes went a little wet. Maybe the only man she ever really loved. They were about to get married, when a demon possessed him,as a payback for killing his soulmate….And she had to kill him,because exorcism wasn't working…..

She looked at the rearview mirror at the lights of the Impala behind was eyes were wiped them out and whispered."bless me father for I have sinned." At least she hadn't lost faith in herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch:3 Soulmate?Naah!

I t was already night when they reached the motel .Layla was the first to arrive.

"Two rooms." She said while dean and Sam followed her.

"You know we can't afford that sweetheart. unless you pay." Dean said in a cocky grin.

"Really Winchester??"she said a little loud."I thought stolen credits were doing a good job."

"Shut up."she laughed really hard watching his face.

"So…." She said once she had put her stuff in her room,entering the boys room,to find only Sam.

"Where did mr Smartass go?" she said confused."we have a plan to make."

"He went to the bar,as usual ..please,be more kind." Sam said in a really begging tone.

"Hah….why is that Sam?Were you kind when you released this freaky fallen angel?"

"I am just saying…you are way too small for behaving so….,we do respect you." He said and there was truth in his voice.

"Point taken into consideration ",Layla mumbled,while sitting in Dean's bed."So what do we got?"

"Ok..5 couples murdered only a few weeks after their marriage,same hotel..slaughtered in their own bedroom,all same note in their walls written in their own blood..He passed Layla a picture,with a wall covered in blood and a message:"We belong and me,soulmates."

"Creepy…vengeanful spirit."

"Exactly my thoughts." Sam said."There are some stories about a Stephan Sawyers ,a painter that murdered his wife there and then killed himself but nothing specific." They talked a little about their plans,until Layla decided to called it journey was way too exchausting,even for her."Nighty night Sam." She said while getting up.

Just before she reached the door,she hesitated for a turned around and faced Sam."Listen…I am really sorry about my behavior..it's not that I hate you,but…I don't usually hang out with people..i work alone,I live alone and I ve not been such communicative lately."

"It's ok kiddo." Sam smiled.

"Okee dokee,end of weird moment!" she sighed relieved ,smiled at Sam and closed the door behind ,She couldn't hate now.

Layla met the boys next morning in the diner right across the motel"well you know what we say?yesterday's hangover today's time mr know-it-all.?" She smiled sarcastically at an exchausted Dean."Shut up." He only managed to say."Is that the only words he knows?" she pointed at Dean."I thought he had learned enough at his age."

Dean snapped."Hey!you little skum..." "What is it

Sam looked both of them angrily."Both of you…you are gonna be the happy all honey couple."

"WHAT?" they both turned to Sam with looks that could burn Sam's skin in other case."you two are fighting like a couple,and I couldn't go with Dean..so.."

"What,missie,you already gave up?" Dean smiled.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Dean put his arm around her waist and grabbed her could feel the wormth of his body and the smell of his cologne."get your hands OFF me." She tried to whisper,but they were already in front of the reception.

'Hi sweetheart' dean said with this hydeous infamous grin on his face.

"Hello, can I do for you?" the blond (stupid!) receptionist asked in a very sweet voice.

"I ve wondered if you have a room for me and my babe here…you know..just Married!" he said in a happy tone,waving my hand and showing the ring that was on my finger ,his ring actually,that he gave to her with deathly warnings before we enter the hotel.

This way sir..We have the best room for you!" she said in the same ring ding tone.

"I swear Winchester if you give me a chance,I will be really happy to kill you." She said while he sqeezed her on him.

"Not before I careful not to lose the ring or I swear.."

"What,you ll take your pants off?" she chuckled.

"Only if you want me too." He looked at her juicy lips that were really close to him.

"You really want this don't you?" she said playfully."read my lips",she said leaning hazardly close to him."Ne .Ver."

" Yeah right." He smiled and moved on. What' is wrong with this guy???,she thought.

The groom showed the seemed a slightly frightened,but he tried to be calmed.

"This way."

Once Layla and Dean entered the room Dean's phone rang."Yeah?yes,Sammy we re in ,yeah..i ll call you later,now we have some..business" he added smiling.

Layla set her things,and sat at the corner of the queen sized noticed Dean staring intensly at her.

"What?" she asked furiously.

"You know for a kid,you are really mature."

"Duuh.!I am not one of your laying in bed chicks winchester"

"Hell not." Dean answered and enter the bathroom.

"What did Sam say?" Layla asked as laying in the missed a comfortable bed.

Dean's echoed through the bathroom walls." He ll meet us in an hour."

"don't you dare spend all the hot water or I swear I ll haunt your ass for an eternity."

"I ll take it."Dean grinned.

Once he exited the bathroom,Layla turned her back to hasn't been in touch with a human for a long time,let alone see him naked.

"Whoa,kid,don't be ll like what you ll see I am sure."

'You are a huge jerk you know that?" Layla turned with a blush spreading across her face.'let's go."

Once they met sam in the dinner ,they rehearsed their moves until late and they got back at thei r dean opened the door,it was clear that something was put his hands protectively around Layla."Dean" Layla whispered and he hushed breaths was coming out cold got out his gun from his pocket and so did they got into the room the door closed behind them.

Suddenly dean was pinned up the wall."you kinky son of a bitch." Layla muttered under her breath and took out something that looked like a powder and threw it at dean's direction,and there she figure of a woman was in front of dean touching dean's chin."You and me ." she whispered in his ear."Yeah you wish bitch." Layla shot her,and Dean was thrown down."What the hell,kid?" he looked at her."Let's find the thinks are somewhere here." They looked everywhere,but found nothing specific. Layla was about to call it off,dean was already in the hallway when the air got cold she had a chance to grab her gun the figure of a man cupped her eyes fell accidentally on the painting over the a beautiful painting she had thought when she entered the room for the first time.A beautiful woman and a man dancing in a forest. Now she she couldn't call Dean,her voice was just not were getting blurry when she saw Dean entering the room."Dean…she managed to say"painting."She could feel her heart shutting eyes were getting heavier."What's the matter sweetheart?You and .nobody is taking you away from ME."the ghost , the unbearable weight left her, and she felt herself falling on the floor.

"Gotcha on,don't you dare give up now." Dean said taking her into his arms.

"You wish Winchester." She smiled and let him carry her to the bed." I could handle this dude." She said while flinched in pain.

"Yeah yeah sure." Dean muttered."Let me see you." He leaned closer.

"Hell no!" she pushed his hand away.

"Fine if you wannna bleed to death or have internal damage,ok I ll just leave you then."Dean said agrily.

"Fine don't even think to do anything naughty I swear I ll rip your pretty blond head!."

Layla let him examine had a few bruses in her neck and a dislocated arm from the fall but apart fromt hat she was fine."my turn", she said when Dean was finished.

"I won't resist much,and I don't have a problem to examine me cooperation!" he said in his infamous grin.

Layla just rolled her checked out at the same night.


End file.
